Danny's Discovery
by Lacey52
Summary: I'm on crack, I hope this makes you smile.  Danny discovers fanfiction, Sam discovers someone's feelings, Tucker discovers kissing, and you discover something about FFN.  DxS


To Nons, for her happy, happy, happy first anniversary of being on FFN. Happy FFN Birthday sweetie! Oh man, you're gonna be like…what in the world is this? This is so dumb…  
Let's just say that staying up late and drinking lots and lots of caffeine can have a really horrible effect on someone and make them want to do a "Danny discovers Fanfiction!" story. I don't own anything, by the way!

Hope you like it Nons, or at least get a laugh at me being so dumb. : ) This is sooooo not a push for anything cannon, because I personally love to deviate from it. It's just something silly that I hoped would get a laugh or a smile out of some of you and make your day a little brighter.

Love to you all, especially Nonny!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

**_Danny's Discovery_**

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny was up late that night, playing on the internet and wishing that a ghost would pop up to relieve his boredom. That or for one of his friends would end up having midnight insomnia as well so they could chat. Alas, it wasn't to be so. What was to happen gave the halfa a rather large shock. When he stumbled across this particular web site, he never would have guessed what he was about to find…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Danny," Sam waved her hand in front of the halfa, trying to break his gaze from the computer screen, "Danny?"

She was starting to get worried.

Just like every normal Saturday, Sam had strolled into the Fenton abode, saying hello to the parental units, dodging Jazz's request for being a study case, and then made her way up the stairs to see if Danny was up, or if she'd have to go find a glass of water.

He slept like the dead…which made her laugh uncontrollably in her mind some days when she thought of that particular phrase.

"C'mon, Danny, enough joking around," Sam was ready to smack him if he didn't stop it. He was still in his night clothes for goodness sake and they had to meet Tucker at the Nasty Burger in ten minutes, "We're gonna' be late…"

But Danny just waved her off and continued staring wide-eyed at the screen, only moving to scroll down the page he seemed to be so engrossed in. As Sam took a peek, she found it was a list of some sort.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Danny choked out a very loud, "Oh my God!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she finally gave in and hit him on the back of his head, "What in the world are you reading?"

"I…" but it seemed he couldn't get the words out, so instead he stood and pushed her into his chair, scrolling back up the page. He was leaning over her to do so and it was starting to make her blush as his back was plastered against hers, "Read."

She rolled her eyes, then did as he asked…or rather demanded. At first it wasn't all that bad. It appeared to be a story of some sort. It was all about him, as a matter of fact, and Sam found it fascinating that the author was trying to write out his life from their own point of view, making up facts and taking liberties with others.

Then she got to the list.

It was in the form of a monologue from Danny Phantom himself, stating very clearly every person he'd ever liked or wished he could be with. She didn't quite know what to say as it paired him up with several, shall we say, _interesting_ picks.

"You and Ember?" she turned to the boy horrified, then back to the screen, where she promptly laughed and blushed at the next thought, "You and _Danny Fenton_? How the heck did they get that?"

"I guess since Paulina noticed that Phantom always shows up where Fenton is," he blushed rather hotly, "the author assumed that they had some sort of…connection."

He was wincing by the end of this statement, and Sam turned around in the computer chair, swiveling to face him fully, "It could always be worse…"

"Believe me," Danny swung her back around and pulled up another page, "it is. This one is about me and the," he noticeably gagged before he got enough control to speak again, "the Wisconsin ghost…"

"Oh my God," Sam repeated his own words as she looked at the page in horror.

Danny pulled up another page and then another, listing off who he was paired off with on each, "This one is me and Dash, this one is me and the box ghost, me and my _sister_ for crying out loud."

"Danny…" Sam was at a loss for words, "Who else could they possibly pair you with?"

"Oh it's not just me," he replied hotly, "they noticed that you and Tucker seem to show up around Phantom too, so it's you and a lot of the other ghosts, you and me, and you and…Tuck."

"You're kidding," he frowned, and pulled up another page, proving her wrong, "but I only like Tucker as a friend! And I'd never go out with any world-dominating, crazy ghosts!"

"The worst part is," the halfa sank onto his bed, noticing that he wasn't mentioned in her tirade, but chose to ignore that fact for the time being, "there are actually some really, _really_ good authors on there that write _good_ stories where even really weird couples work. I read some really good ones about you and Tuck…and you two could really work together."

"No way," Sam shook her head and closed all the pages, "I refuse to believe any of this stuff. They don't even know you, heck, they don't know us either! What right do they have to play with our lives? This is it, I refuse to stand by and be besmirched!"

Out came Sam's cell phone. Her family's best lawyer was on the line in seconds and after a heated conversation about what could be done, she hung up satisfied, sitting down next to Danny, who's head was in his hands.

"It'll all work out," she smiled, though a little unsure herself, "he said there's a chance we can do something about getting those stories taken down."

"I doubt it," he said miserably as he fell back to lay down, "There's that thing called the First Amendment you know...call Tuck and tell him I'm not coming. I just want to go back to sleep and try to get those stories out of my head. Me and Vlad…me and Dash…I think I'm gonna' be sick…"

"Well, you said that not all of them were bad," She patted his knee, "Why don't you think about one of those? Which one was your favorite?"

"The only ones that I really liked had me and you in it," he replied tiredly, before sitting straight up, "I mean…"

"So what was it about?"

"Well, it was about…us," he swallowed hard.

"Can I read it?"

And then Danny did the bravest thing of his life. He pulled up the story, which he had put on his favorites Sam noticed, and let her read. By the end of it, he was kissing her…she made sure the real life version matched for the sake of the author. She really liked her work…maybe she some of the stories could stay after all…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yep."

"Guys? Why didn't you ever show up at the...My eyes!"

"Tucker! We were just kissing!"

"It burns!"

"Shut up Tuck!"

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

And thus dear reader, you finally see that when FFN say's that they're having 'problems with their server' what they really mean is that some fictional character called their lawyer, and the lawyer called FFN and demanded that the site be stopped for the sake of their client.  
Of course, this never works as they're fictional and the site is always back up and running quickly. The only case being when Sam Manson gets dully upset. Then we're all out of luck for about a month.

And so, it is easy now to discern where and why the evilness of 'downed servers', 'uploading problems', 'incompatibility', and the always frustrating 'FFN has encountered an error. If the problem persists, please contact FFN support' truly comes from.

Please, remember to be kind to your fictional characters. I too, am guilty of shamelessly distasteful stories, pairings, and insertion of Mary Sues…not that those stories will ever be posted…and remind you all to be considerate to the fictional feelings of our fictional friends.

Our stories depend on it!

This has been a Public Safety Announcement brought to you by your local, friendly chapter of 'Trying to Stay Cannon for the Sake of My Story.'

Thank you.


End file.
